


Free?

by F00PY



Series: Soulsiphon Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Escape, Gen, Good People In Government, M/M, On the Run, PTSD, Seems like Major Character Death, Somewhat-angsty, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Weapons, but actually isn't, evil government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: This is part 2. Please read part 1 to properly understand the story.After escaping from being experimented on, the sides have re-entered America. However, they know better than to believe that things will go back to the ways they were before. Working to keep both themselves, Thomas, Joan, and Talyn safe, they must band together and come up with a plan that will keep the government off their backs for good.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulsiphon Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798861
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119





	1. Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2. Please read part 1 to properly understand the story.

_Video  
New York City  
April 5th, 2021  
5:32 pm  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_The camera opens on a city block. It is at a corner, where one side street merges with a main street. The camera is only able to pick up a few feet of the side street; its concentration is on the main._

_Cars wait impatiently in long unmoving lines, honking at one another. One man rolls down his window and starts screaming at a person in another car. He appears to be blaming them for the traffic._

_The sidewalks are just as crowded. People hurry by one another, just not shoving others over. Some wear fancy suits while others simply wear jeans and sweatshirts._

_One man moves through the crowd quickly, but not quickly enough to draw attention. He matches the speed of whoever is in front of him and looks over his shoulder at least once a minute. Every time he does this, he shakes his head and speeds up._

_His hair is a light brown color, with brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a cheaply made red sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. All of it looks to have been just cleaned, though none of it has been ironed out._

_This is Thomas._

_Thomas moves for the side street. He glances up at the camera and moves away from it, so his face disappears. His whole body relaxes and he leans up against a building, pulling his face back into view._

_Another man runs up to Thomas. This man is small, copper-colored, with black hair pulled into a messy fringe. He wears black ripped jeans, purple sneakers, and a black hoodie with purple patches sewn into it. His running is uneven and unbalanced._

_This is Virgil._

_Virgil says something to Thomas and glances at the camera. He goes pale, snaps his fingers in front of Thomas’s face, and says something else, before grabbing Thomas’s hand and pulling him out of view._

_The scene of cars and people continue for another 7 hours._


	2. Video

_Video  
New York City  
April 6th, 2021  
1:03 am  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_The roads are clear. They have been clear for the past hour._

_A black car pulls up onto the main road and parks beside the sidewalk. Four people get out; each one wears a black suit and a belt with a badge, a gun, and various other tools clipped to it._

_Three of them are women. One of the women is studying a video on her iPhone. The other is a man. All of them appear to be waiting for the woman on her phone to speak._

_She says something and points to where Thomas was last seen. One of the women walks over and begins to study the wall. She strides back to the car and removes a metal case before heading back over._

_Slowly, the woman removes a pair of tweezers and a brush from the case. She looks up and down the wall and, using the tweezers, pulls a piece of red fluff from the surface._

_The woman with the iPhone barks a command to the other woman and man. The two head over to the side street and disappear from the camera's view._

_Rubbing her face with one hand, the woman ends whatever video she’s watching on her phone and dials a number. She puts the phone to her ear and turns away, talking quietly._

_Another black car arrives. Several other people get up, all dressed the same as the previous people. The woman puts her phone away and walks up to one of the men. She shakes his hand._

_They start walking over to the woman with the red fuzz. She has stowed the red fuzz in a plastic bag and is proceeding to dust the surface with the brush._

_The man pauses to speak with that woman while the one who had the phone continues to walk until she is out of frame._

_All of the people spread out. They spend another 30 minutes studying the area around them and talking. Then, they get into their black cars and drive away._

_The video continues recording this street for another 22 hours and 30 minutes._


	3. Video

_Video  
7/11 off Highway  
April 24th, 2021  
11:30 am_

_The camera is situated behind the counter in a gas station. It surveys the cash register and the person working. He is alone in the building._

_A man walks in. He wears a black dress shirt with a small emblem of a brain wearing glasses. Black dress pants compliment a navy blue tie. His brown hair is neatly combed behind his forehead and his dark blue eyes survey the place. In one fair hand, he holds a plastic basket._

_This is Logan._

_He walks right up to the counter. “Does this store have a camera set up?” he asks curtly._

_The employee looks up. He slowly points behind him, right at the camera. Logan follows his finger and curses quietly. The employee’s eyebrows raise._

_Logan strides to the back of the store and removes several protein bars and ten liters of water. He sets them up on the counter and eyes a clock set above the employee’s head._

_The employee rings him up. Logan places each item into his basket. Right before he leaves, he pauses and glances at the rows of candy underneath the counter._

_He reaches out and grabs a piece of the store’s bitterest dark chocolate. The cashier adds that to the items and Logan slips this item into his pocket._

_“26.59,” the cashier says dully. He lets out a sigh as Logan hands him a 50 dollar bill. It takes him a minute, but the cashier hands Logan back his change._

_“Thank you,” Logan says. He glances at the camera one last time and strides out the door._

_Ten minutes later, the cashier's phone buzzes loudly. He looks down at his pocket in surprise and pulls out his phone, flipping it over in his hands and turning on the screen_

_A flashing red notice appears over the lock screen. It reads;_

_Alert.  
Dangerous Criminals in Area  
If you have seen any of these people, please call #-###-###-####  
Alert._

_The cashier clicks on the message and nine pictures pop up. Before the camera can zero in on any of them, the cashier clicks on one of the pictures and it fills the screen._

_It is Logan._

_The cashier curses and fumbles with his phone, just managing not to drop it. He dials the number shown before and waits._

_“Hello? My name is #@$%(). One of the people on your alert thingy just walked into the store I work at.”_

_There is a faint mumbling over the phone._

_“Um, the one with the tie. Brown hair. Blue eyes. He bought some stuff from me.”_

_The employee trails a hand through his hair._

_“Hold on, I can check.”_

_He taps some stuff on the cashier and small green letters appear. They are too far away for the camera to make out._

_“Water… a lot of water. Protein bars, and then that really gross kind of dark chocolate.”_

_The cashier presses some of the buttons and the green letters disappear. He stands, tense and shaking._

_“Okay. Okay yeah. See you soon. Yeah. Bye.”_

_He hangs up his phone and puts it into his pocket. A second later he pulls it back out and opens his texting feature. The letters are small and too far away for the camera to pick up on any of them._

_Five minutes later, two people dressed in black suits and belts clipped with tools enter the room. One is the female with the phone from before. The other is the male she shook hands with._

_The woman moves for the cashier._

_“I’m SSA ^% &*#$.” The woman holds out her hand and the cashier shakes it, seeming slightly starstruck. “Are you Mr. ^*%$)(?”  
“Yes ma’am.”_

_“Good. Does this store have security footage?”_

_The cashier nods and points to the camera. “The criminal guy asked that too.”_

_The woman turns to him sharply. “Did he seem nervous when you said you did?”_

_It takes a second for the employee to answer. He bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly before finally shaking his head._

_“No ma’am. Inconvenienced, maybe, but not nervous.”_

_“Then the footage won’t help me very much.” The woman sighs. “Damn him. Let’s get a look at it anyway.”_

_“Yes ma’am.” The cashier climbs up on a nearby stool. He leans up close to the camera so that the rest of the store disappears from view and a loud shuffling noise covers up the rest of the noise._

_End of Video_


	4. Video

_Video  
Speeding Camera  
Highway  
April 24th, 2021  
12:48pm_

_Two minivans zoom past the camera. The first is a bright red color. When paused and enhanced, the image shows a small golden crown drawn on the mirror, that appears to have been badly and angrily rubbed away. The second minivan is a poop green. There are no other identifying features._

_One license plate is from New Mexico. The other is from Maine._

_The first minivan is going at 111 miles per hour. It is weaving around a different car as it passes the camera. It remains in view for about 6 seconds._

_The second minivan is going at 110 miles per hour. As it passes the camera, the driver comes into view._

_He is a dark male, with messy dark brown hair. Green stripes go through both his hair and his curly mustache. A maniac grin can be seen on his face just before he speeds out of view._

_This is Remus._

_A third car comes into view. It is black and stamped with a government sign. It is riding at 90 miles per hour and blaring its siren._

_It drives out of the range of the camera._


	5. Intercepted Phone Call

_Intercepted Phone Call_

Patton: … are you guys? You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Joan, Talyn, and I are getting worried! Please say you’re all alright!

Janus: We’re alright.

Patton: Are you being sarcastic? I can never tell with you. Are you guys okay?

Janus: Patton, we’re all currently breathing and, as far as I’m aware, out of range of the government. So yes, we’re all just dandy.

Patton: Oh thank God. When will you be here?”

Janus: In about 3 ho- I’m on the- oh come- hold on Patt. *muffled* Logan, I’m so happy that you think you should interrupt me in the middle-

Logan: *muffled* Virgil double-checked the signal. Twice.

Janus: And you told him to calm down, as your good friend Janus has already checked it?

Logan: *muffled* You’re being tapped.

Janus: Shit. Patton, meet us at 134. Bring everything!

_End of Phone Call_


	6. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Unknown Voice: ##$%^. Your update?

Phone Woman: They got away. We don’t know where they are.

Unknown Voice: How could they have possibly got away? You had them in a car chase! You tapped their phones!

Phone Woman: I know ma’am. But the cars managed to turn off at breakneck speeds and SSA (*^&$@ couldn’t follow. 

Unknown Voice: Did you track their cars?

Phone Woman: Yes Boss. They’ve been abandoned, and thoroughly cleaned out.

Boss: The phone call. Where did it lead?

Phone Woman: France. Then China. Then India. They were pinging us all over.

Boss: But you tapped it. You must have something!

Phone Woman: I’ve sent you an email- we think that their hideout was about 3 hours from where they were. However, that creates a very large circle, and we also believe this hideout to have been cleaned and abandoned.

Boss: So in other words, we have nothing.

Phone Woman: Well, I wouldn’t say that. We’ve placed up barriers, we have the entire country looking for them. We’ll find them, Boss.

Boss: I want an update as soon as you get something new, SSA %$@#^&.

Phone Woman: Yes Ma’am. 

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	7. Video Taken by Roman Sanders

_Video Taken by Roman Sanders  
Cheap Camera   
Left in Trash Can and found by the Government_

_The video opens on Virgil and Logan. They are sitting on a couch together. Virgil has his head in Logan’s lap with his eyes shut and Logan is reading a book, holding it up in one hand and using the other to brush back Virgil’s hair._

_“And here we see a wild emo and an annoying nerd in their natural habitat.” Roman’s voice is purposely deeper than usual, but it's quiet, as if he doesn’t want to be found. “Patton, what’s your take on the creatures in front of us?”_

_Patton’s voice is also hushed. “Well, Roman-”_

_“Wildlife Filmmaker Sanders.”_

_“My apologies.” There's a small shuffling noise. “Well, Wildlife Filmmaker Sanders, I don’t like the mean names, but it's clear that these animals find their low-gan with each other. I mean, just look how comfortable they look!”_

_Virgil shifts on Logan’s legs and turns so his head faces Logan’s stomach. Logan pauses in his reading and glances down. There is a small soft smile on his face and he says something that the camera is unable to pick up on._

_The back of Virgil’s neck reddens._

_“We need to move closer,” Roman decides._

_Sounds of shuffling and strange angles fill the video. For a second, all the camera can see is the floor. When the shuffling ends, they are much closer and crouched behind a chair, which blocks Virgil’s legs from view._

_“It’s not my fault you’re objectively adorable,” Logan says._

_“It’s your fault you’re a shameless flirt.” Virgil sits up and slides his butt down so his back is facing the camera. Had he been taller he would have blocked Logan’s face but instead, he only blocks his mouth._

_Logan sets his book aside._

_“Before you kiss me,” Logan says matter of factly, which is undermined by the way he is staring at Virgil’s lips, “I wonder if you are cognizant of the fact that Roman and Patton are recording us?”_

_“RUN!” Patton screams._

_The camera shakes as Roman gets to his feet and bobs up and down with every step he takes. There is a loud thump and when the camera turns, the book Logan was reading is on the ground in front of them._

_“You threw a book at me!” Roman says in disbelief._

_Virgil crosses his arms. “You better delete this,” he says, cheeks slightly pink._

_“Never,” Roman announces. “And now I’ve got your book hostage!”_

_“_ My _book.” Logan glances at Virgil. “You threw_ my _book at him.”_

_Virgil shrugs, but his eyes flicker slightly. “I’ll get you a new one?” he asks, looking down at the couch._

_The same soft smile as before slides over Logan’s face. He kisses Virgil’s forehead._

_“I would prefer for you to receive that one back from Roman.”_

_Virgil gets to his feet._

_The video is cut off abruptly._


	8. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: Did you get anything else from the camera?

Unknown Voice: Nope. It’s super annoying; we got it and everyone was like “yay so much to do!” and then we looked over it and it was like “single video.”

Phone Woman: Alright, well what about the video we found? Are there any identifying features?

Unknown Voice: Yes, actually. That’s why I called you. We know where they are.

Phone Woman: How?! And Where?!

Unknown Voice: They’ve been squatting in 'For Sale' houses that aren’t being used. It took $@#^& about 3 days, but she managed to find the website of the house they’re using.

Phone Woman: And where are they?

Unknown Voice: Arizona. I’ll email you the address.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	9. Video

_Video  
Arizona  
June 2nd, 2021  
3:49 am  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_The single source of light comes from a nearby street light. This allows the camera to see a small sand street, covered in both footprints and tire marks. Around the street are a series of older wooden houses, every one of them with the light turned off._

_There is one house the camera faces that has a small 'For Sale' sign on its yard. It is white and moderately small. This house has been dark for months._

_Five black cars pull in front of this house. Out of the first, steps Phone Woman and the man she shook hands with. They are followed by several underlings._

_Out of the other cars step men, women, and non-binary folk wearing bulletproof vests and carrying heavy weaponry. These people spread out in a circle around the house, leaving no more than six feet between each one._

_The woman pulls out a small handgun and creeps up to the house's front door. She is quickly followed by the man, also holding a gun. When they reach the door, the woman looks at the man, who nods._

_The woman calls something out and knocks her hand against the door. When nothing happens, she calls again, shifting her gun in her palms._

_Another look at her partner and she throws her shoulder into the door, busting it open. It slams into the wall inside the house and she steps through the doorway, disappearing from the camera's view._

_The man follows her._

_The people outside the house don’t move. A few look scared, but most are just stoic._

_A small metal object explodes from the right wall of the house and into one of the red rocks nearby. Both the circular hole and the bullet smoke in the aftermath. The camera is unable to pick up if the bullet has any blood on it._

_The people tense._

_The house door bangs open and Remus flys out. He pauses at all the people holding guns then promptly shuts the door._

_He re-opens it, sticks his tongue out, then closes it again._

_The door opens for a third time, just wide enough for Remus to chuck a dead rat out the door and shut it again. None of the people shoot, but a couple of them lift their weapons, then sheepishly put them back down._

_One of the men shouts an order._

_All weapons come up. Several people break from the circle and the other officers are quick to fill their spots. They slowly approach the front door, weapons remaining locked onto it._

_The door opens. Remus steps fully outside, leaving the door ajar behind him. He has the phone woman pressed against his body, a knife pointed right at her throat. She is gagged._

_The camera is just able to spot the man on the ground, gagged as well with his hands tied behind his back._

_The guns stay up and Remus grins at them. He says something and forces the woman to walk forward. As he walks, Logan and Roman follow. They shut the door behind them and block the man from seeing anything._

_Remus uses the woman as a shield. When a man opens his mouth, Remus says something else and gestures to the knife. This successfully keeps all of the men quiet._

_They make it up to the circle. Officials move to grab Remus and Roman moves, throwing a roundhouse kick into the first one and side hammering the other._

_This creates an opening. Logan, Roman, and Remus take off at a run. They make it to the black government car and Logan opens the passenger door. He slides through the passenger seat and into the driver's. Roman jumps in after him._

_Remus says something else, throws the Phone Woman onto the ground, and climbs onto Roman’s lap. Roman shuts the passenger door quickly._

_Before the officers or Phone Woman have a chance to move, the car starts up. Logan, Roman, and Remus all speed away._

_Phone Woman gets to her feet and wipes a hand over her neck. There isn’t a scratch on it. She slowly turns and calls out an order._

_The officials run to search the house. A few maintain the perimeter but it is much less condensed._

_When the government finally leaves, they leave empty-handed._


	10. Recording of Debriefing

_Recording of Debriefing_

Boss: So what happened after you went into the house?

Phone Woman: There was a fight. They must’ve kept a lookout because they knew we were there. Roman managed to temporarily stun and knock out SSA #$%*() almost immediately, leaving me against all three of them. 

I managed to yell Roman’s name and get him to stop fighting. While he was secure, I turned to Logan, who threw a lamp at me. In response, I fired a shot at him but it went wide. While I was busy with Logan, Remus crept up behind me and put a knife to my throat. Then Logan took my gun and gagged me.

Boss: And then you left the house?

Phone Woman: No. Logan rushed around and collected a number of different items. He put them all in his pockets. 

Boss: Describe these items.

Phone Woman: Mostly papers. I wasn’t able to get a good look at any of them. He wanted to grab more but Roman told him that they had to go. 

Boss: And then you left?

Phone Woman: Yes. Logan hid the gun in the fireplace and we left the house. It was clear they were worried about us using their names because they announced to the entire group if they heard anyone talking, I would be cut.

Boss: They didn’t threaten to kill you?

Phone Woman: They couldn’t. I was their ticket out.

Boss: Officials $%*(^) and &^@#$ both claim that they attempted to use their names and stop them.

Phone Woman: Remus interrupted them and said something… disturbing, which shut them up.

Boss: They made it to the car.

Phone Woman: Logan made quick work of it. He hotwired it while I was watching and the moment he was done, Remus threw me aside and got in.

Boss: We had evidence of Patton and Virgil being there. What happened to them?

Phone Woman: It looks like they left before we got there. Our behavioral analysis unit thinks that Logan, Roman, and Remus would’ve left that very morning. We only just managed to confront them.

_End of Recording of Debriefing_


	11. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: Just tell me what we got from the house.

Unknown Voice: A whole bunch of shit. They weren’t able to clean as well this time, which helped loads.

Phone Woman: So we know what they’re trying to do?

Unknown Voice: I can tell you what they’re _not_ trying to do.

Phone Woman: I hate you and the entire forensic department. What do you have? Or not have?

Forensic: We don’t have any evidence saying they’re trying to escape the A-murr-ica. They’re not using the internet either, because they had several paper maps with destinations circled.

Phone Woman: What are the destinations?

Forensic: Oh, I already emailed that to you, but they look like old places. Places they already lived in. I’m willing to bet all the papers Logan grabbed were the ones they were planning on heading towards.

Phone Woman: Did you get anything else?

Forensic: We’re still seeing if we can pull anything out of a flip phone, but it appears to have been wiped. So probably not.

Phone Woman: Do you have any idea where they might be headed?

Forensic: No. I don’t think they even know where they’re headed.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	12. Video

_Video_  
Taken by Mistake  
Found in the Ocean by the Government 

_Note** Due to water, video may be damaged._

_The camera is in someone’s pocket. All it can see is black._

_Voices come from above it._

_“... if we left one of the maps behind that shows where Thomas and everyone is?” Virgil asks worriedly._

_“I didn’t.” Logan’s voice is firmer than Virgil’s, though they are equally as strong. “How many maps of their locations did we possess?”_

_“One.” Virgil sounds quieter._

_“And how many did I return with?”_

_“One.”_

_Roman jumps in. His voice is located directly above the camera. “So they're safe. Can we head to the places we already charted?”_

_“That seems smart,” Janus says sarcastically. He’s farther away from the camera, and therefore, quieter._

_“No it doesn’t,” Logan responds. “It seems like a stupid and unnecessary risk. The entire point of this was to find new places.”_

_“Does being that literal ever get boring?” Janus asks Logan hauntingly._

_“I choose to interpret the world around me literally to keep some kind of clarification. If-”_

_“Okay!” Roman interrupts them. “No need for the nerd rant, we-”_

_*static*_

_“-catch up with Thomas and his friends?” Janus questions._

_“Patton and Remus are with them currently,” Logan responds. “It doesn’t make sense to all stay in one place.”_

_“I still say we leave the country,” Virgil says. “We can’t stay here- you two were almost caught a week ago, and unless the government suddenly goes ‘hey guys, sorry about kidnapping and torturing you for ages, we’ll leave you alone’ which, let’s face it, is never going to happen-”_

_“Incredibly unlikely,” Logan corrects._

_“Right. Incredibly unlikely. My point is, the only way out is_ out. _”_

_“Oh please, Virgil. We all know that the moment we run off to Mexico, you’re going to wish we had stayed,” Roman says boldly. “And I for one think it's likely the government will welcome back with open arms!” He sings the last two words._

_“Which is why we all think you’re incredibly smart,” Janus tells Roman._

_“Oh, thank you! I know Logan gets a rap for it, but I really think I’m the smartest-”_

_“Thomas doesn’t want to leave the country,” Logan tells Virgil, cutting Roman off. “And until he learns to face reality, we’re going to have to wait.”_

_“Little harsh,” Janus says, “but I find myself agreeing with four-eyes over here, which I can’t say I’m very happy about.”_

_“First time you weren’t sarcastic in this conversation,” Virgil tells him._

_*static*_

_“... tell the people what the government is doing! Then they’ll throw a protest and welcome us back in-”_

_“Roman, people have been suffering under the government for years. Black Lives Matter, LGBTQ+ laws that allow discrimination- they were literally locking people up in unsanitary cages and leaving them to die with little to no repercussions. Do you really believe anyone will care about nine people- six of which weren’t people until they had some experiment concocted on them- on the run?” Logan says._

_“Yeah?” Roman responds, but his voice is quieter and less confident._

_“The smart thing to do would be to try and sneak into Canada,” Logan continues. “Or, better yet, try and reach out to Canada and ask them to treat us as people in need of help. We might even be able to work for citizenship that way.”_

_“What if we do that and Canada talks to our government instead?” Virgil asks him._

_“You’re talking about a scenario of a scenario- we need Thomas to agree to it before we start working out all the ifs ands and buts.”_

_“Heh heh, butts,” Roman says._

_“Real mature,” Virgil tells him._

_*static*_

_“... convince him?” Janus asks._

_There is a short silence._

_“We need to get Patton over here,” Logan responds. “I think if we can get Patton on our side, we’ll have a better chance. The more of us that tell Thomas the only way is to leave America, the more likely he’ll be to say yes.”_

_“But what about his family?” Virgil asks. “Do you think he’ll say yes to leaving them behind? Should we leave them behind? Maybe-”_

_“Called it!” Roman says happily. “Stormcloud did a complete 180.”_

_“I still think we need to leave. I’m just worried about all of the people we didn’t take on the run with us.”_

_“Which are totally more important than Thomas,” Janus says nonchalantly._

_“They’re important_ to _Thomas and **we can’t just-”**_

_“So far the government has not touched them since the week we escaped,” Logan says softly. A sharp tapping noise fills the air. It counts off beats of 4-7-8. “There is no evidence to support that once we are out of their reach they’ll be in more danger. Actually, if we get situated in Canada, we might even be able to see them again.”_

_For a minute, there is no sound but the tapping._

_“Sorry,” Virgil says gruffly._

_“For what?” Logan asks. He sounds genuinely confused._

_“Freaking out.”_

_“It's your job to look at every possible scenario,” Logan assures him. “Without you, we would’ve been caught multiple times already. Just yesterday you managed to keep Roman from calling someone on a tracked phone, which would have led to the four of us being arrested.”_

_*Static*_

_“Alright. I’ll call Thomas now,” Logan says._

_“No! Allow me, good sir!” Roman exclaims quickly._

_“You have issues,” Virgil tells him._

_Fingers enter the pocket with the camera. In the darkness, the camera can just pick up on the outlines of them. Roman drags the camera out._

_Blurry white lines fill the screen. There is no clear image and whatever isn’t white is merely a mess of colors._

_“Roman, I hate to tell you this, but that's a camera,” Janus says. “Unless you’ve done something very strange to it, you can’t call someone with that.” He sounds louder now that the camera is out of Roman’s pocket._

_“I just grabbed the wrong thing Lord of the Lies! Hold on…”_

_“What?” Logan asks._

_“It’s on!”_

_“You turned it on?!” Virgil bangs the table. “What were you thinking? You have to destroy it! Turn it off!”_

_“I am!”_

_End of Video_


	13. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Boss: Explain to me why it took you _two months_ to find that camera?

Phone Woman: It was in the ocean. Frankly, it was a miracle we came across it to begin with and an even bigger miracle that it wasn’t completely ruined. 

Boss: They could already be in Canada! *long breath* Okay. I’ve given the order to increase border control. I need your suggestion on who to put in charge of contacting you or me with information.

Phone Woman: SSA &^*(#$.

Boss: Alright. He’ll work. Do you have any estimations of where they might be headed?

Phone Woman: We’re increasing scanning in the area around Canada’s border and decreasing slightly further south. We’ve also talked to his family; they haven’t seen him or any of the others since… what happened.

Boss: So basically, no, you don’t.

Phone Woman: Boss?

Boss: What?

Phone Woman: … nevermind. 

Boss: Okay. I’m going to contact Canada officials and see if we can get them to either spill about a deal or keep from making one. Oh, SSA $#&*^&, increase border control around Mexico too. Not as much, but we don’t need them getting any ideas.

Phone Woman: Yes Boss.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	14. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: %#$*^&

Forensic: What’s popping, Jerry long-stocking. I’m sorry, let’s move on. You got anything new for me?

Phone Woman: Not exactly. I do have a few questions though.

Forensic: Well then shoot. Just not with the gun, that would be bad-

Phone Woman: When we torture someone for information, do we record it?

Forensic: Jesus. Warn a non-gender specific person next time. Yeah, we do, just in case they spill anything. Why?

Phone Woman: Is there a way to access those recordings?

Forensic: Okay, either something really weird is going on, or you have a majorly fucked up porn history-

Phone Woman: Is there?!

Forensic: Yeah hold on. *tapping* Okay, what are we looking for?

Phone Woman: The nine people I’m hunting.

Forensic: *pause* I thought they, like, killed a dude. Wasn’t that why you were tracking them down?

Phone Woman: According to their files, they killed several “dudes.” But I watched the videos and I’m- can you just look them up?

Forensic: I am! I have the amazing ability of multitasking- man, nothing is coming up.

Phone Woman: Okay… can you email me the details of how to access wherever you’re looking right now? Privately.

Forensic: Privately.

Phone Woman: I don’t want… I want this to be under wraps, at least for the time being.

Forensic: I’m honored you trust me. Okay, I have privately emailed you. Anything else?

Phone Woman: Thanks, $%*^&&. I’ll see you at poker night tomorrow.

Forensic: I’mma whip your ass.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	15. Video

_Video  
New Mexico  
September 20th, 2021  
5:00 pm  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_This camera has been situated at the corner for the past decade. It looks upon an apartment building complex. The building is made of stone and has been stained a light red color. For the past three years, it has only ever had one tenant._

_A man rushes towards the apartment complex. A plastic grocery store bag waves on his right arm as he speed-walks up to the door. He is dark, with black hair. His black hair has strange light blue lines running through it that seem to almost glow under the light. It matches his light blue t-shirt._

_This is Patton._

_Patton stops by the apartment complex and buzzes to come in. As he waits, he begins to dance from foot to foot and looks around himself worriedly._

_Suddenly he jumps. A small smile spreads across his face and he shakes his head before reaching forward and pulling the apartment door open._

_The camera manages to catch him point to the apartment door number as if to remind himself where he was going._

_The door closes._

_Video continues for 7 more hours. It is then uploaded to the government._

_Note** Video pulled from government files._


	16. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: I found them.

Forensic: What?

Phone Woman: I knew- bloody bastards- I managed to find the recordings I asked you about.

Forensic: So we did torture them?!

Phone Woman: *dry laughter* We did more than that. It looks like we experimented on them. Well some of them. We just kept the rest in _cages_. And apparently, they aren’t even people. I’m tracking down sides.

Forensic: Are you on drugs? Can I have some?

Phone Woman: I’m sending you the files. Make sure only you see them. I don’t want our boss to get wind of this. From what I’ve heard, it looks like she was in charge of the experimentation.

Forensic: I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.

Phone Woman: Just watch the videos.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	17. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Forensic: Holy. Shit.

Phone Woman: You watched them then?

Forensic: What the fuck is wrong with people!? And we’re helping them track them down?! I might have to resign.

Phone Woman: I need to get them to safety. Logan’s right, they won’t ever be safe here- but if I can get them to Canada- or England, England took kids during WWII. They might take these… people?

Forensic: I’m all in. I’ve already pulled some videos of them off of the interface to keep you- or not you specifically, but you tracker downers-

Phone Woman: Tracker-Downers.

Forensic: Shut your face hole. Point is, I’m officially breaking the law and tampering with evidence.

Phone Woman: I need to reach out to them.

Forensic: Well, I could give you the name of their apartment complex.

Phone Woman: What.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	18. Video

_Video  
New Mexico  
September 23th, 2021  
10:00 am  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_Phone Woman walks up to the apartment door. She is wearing casual clothes. She does not carry any visible weapons. On her shoulder sits a small camera. It has been attached to her shirt using large clips._

_Phone Woman buzzes into the apartment complex. No one answers her. She buzzes again and speaks into a small metal square near the door._

_A minute later, the door opens._

_She steps through the door and quickly shuts it._

_Video continues watching the door._


	19. Video Taken by @^&#%

_Video Taken by @^ &#%  
Expensive Top-of-the-Line Camera  
Hidden in $%*&$ desk drawer_

_When the camera is turned on, it is in a small sitting room. All the lights of the sitting room are turned off and the windows have been drawn. The room is small, and also being used as a kitchen._

_Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Janus all sit across from the camera in different chairs. Virgil holds a small knife, Janus holds a gun, and Logan carries a baseball bat. Patton does not hold any weapon, but he is clearly on edge._

_“Right.” The voice is loud and directly next to the camera. “It’s on- but you can hold it if that makes you feel better.”_

_Janus snorts and tightens his hand around the base of the gun. He doesn’t say anything, but his lips purse._

_“You said you had a proposition for us,” Logan says slowly. His eyes are fixed on the speaker beside the camera. “What is it?”_

_Something in Virgil’s jaw shifts._

_“Well for starters, I’d like to apologize.”_

_“For what?” Janus asks sweetly. “Experimenting on us, torturing us, or trying to kidnap us a second time?”_

_The Phone Woman swallows and it shifts her entire body, bucking the camera up and down. When it settles, Janus has shifted so the gun points directly at the agent across from him._

_“For trying to track you down,” Phone Woman responds. “I am of course upset about the other stuff- but I wasn’t aware of it until yesterday.”_

_“And of course, we’re just supposed to believe you,” Janus replies._

_“I would like you to. But you don’t have to think I’m sorry, you just have to listen to what I say.”_

_“ **Why?** ” _

_Virgil’s voice is doubled and deeper. Logan winces at the sound of it and his fingers twitch as if he wants to reach for him. However, he holds back._

_“I have information that might be useful to you,” Phone Woman states, though her voice shakes slightly._

_Logan holds out a hand in front of Janus before he can speak. They meet eyes and Janus crosses his arms and sits back, looking more like an angry toddler than a man._

_“There’s little evidence supporting the fact that you’ll be truthful,” Logan said, turning flickering blue eyes back to the woman. “Not to mention, last time we met, Remus held a knife to your throat.”_

_“I know,” Phone Woman says, “but he also didn’t hurt me. And I- I found the files that showed what happened to you.”_

_Beside Logan, Virgil has stopped breathing. He glances over at Janus, who, like Virgil, has stiffened and gone strangely still. Neither of them are looking at each other but they both seem more aware of the other than anyone else in the room._

_“You had it worse,” Janus says softly. He doesn’t look at Virgil; he doesn’t need to._

_Virgil draws his arms around his body and curls into a ball on the couch. “ **We were both experimented on, idiot. Worse isn’t a factor.** ”_

_Patton stares at the floor. A part of him seems to have left his body and his bright blue eyes almost appear empty._

_This time, Logan doesn’t hold back when reaching out and pulling Virgil to him. Virgil’s head falls against his chest, but he keeps his eyes pinned on Phone Woman and knife clenched in hand._

_“You’ve claimed to not have been aware of our circumstances twice. What was the story you were given?” Logan asks._

_“You were part of an organization that kidnapped and sold people for money,” the woman responds. “Your customers were people who wanted an easy target to kill- and of course, you killed for fun as well. According to the file I was given, you were responsible for about 12 cold cases and suspected for more.”_

_“ **What?** ” Virgil pulls his head from Logan but shifts so that their legs touch. “ **All the news said was that we were dangerous!** ”_

_“For murder,” Phone Woman agrees. “We were told not to go into detail.”_

_“Wonderful,” Janus says sarcastically. “So not only are we on the run, we’re murders on the run. Fantastic.”_

_Patton looks up. “We didn’t kill anyone!”_

_“I know that,” Phone Woman says. “That’s why I’m here. I’m going to help you. My friend and I- my friend is the head of the Forensic team and they’re also good at computer stuff- my friend and I are working to remove some of the evidence surrounding you guys, but that’s only a bandaid. We need something more permanent.”_

_Silence greeted her and Phone Woman plows on._

_“We found your camera; the ones with the plans about Canada. Great plan, but by this point, my boss has reached out and signed a deal saying that Canada won't take you in.”_

_“Things just keep getting better and better,” Janus grumbles._

_Patton begins to reach out for him, pauses, and then finally places his hand on Janus’s knee. Janus looks down at it, back up at the lady, and casually covers it with his own hand. Patton relaxes._

_“It’ll still work, just not with Canada.” The camera suddenly jolts as the woman leans forward. “Reach out to England. And do it quickly. My boss might get the idea to contact other countries now that we know it was your plan.”_

_“Okay.” Logan pauses. “We need a number to contact you by.”_

_“###-###-#### should work,” Phone Woman responds. “And you? If I need to reach you?”_

_All four of them look at each other. Virgil shakes his head frantically, Patton nods, while Logan and Janus just have a stare-off._

_“###-###-####,” Janus replies. “And I think you should try to track it.”_

_Virgil glares at him and Janus rolls his eyes._

_“It’s untraceable,” he adds, smirking over at the woman._

_“I expected as much.” Phone Woman stands up. “I assume you’ll want a copy of the video?”_

_Logan stands up as well. “The only reason we had you take it was in case you went against what you said and decided to arrest us,” he said matter-of-factly. “Since we won’t need to use police brutality in court, I think you can keep it.”_

_A hand comes up for the camera. Due to the angle, it looks ten times larger than it actually is._

_End of Video._


	20. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: They finally agreed. It worked!

Forensic: That’s great. You know what doesn’t work?

Phone Woman: … 

Forensic: This. Fucking. Stupid. Computer! Sorry. Go ahead $#^^%. Wow me with what worked.

Phone Woman: England said they would take them! Took them long enough. They have specifics- dates, times, how to get there, etc, but the point is, England is going to protect them! 

Forensic: Oh goody! So I don’t have to leak child porn onto the queen’s laptop to blackmail her! That’s always a plus!

Phone Woman: You worry me.

Forensic: What are the specifics? The specifics seem important.

Phone Woman: I already talked to Logan about them, so they don’t really need to be repeated- I’ll need your help though.

Forensic: I live to serve.

Phone Woman: I need you to try and track down every signal from Boss’s computer to anywhere in England. It's just a precaution; I don't need her talking them down.

Forensic: I can do that, but it's going to be a lot more difficult than you think it's going to be. It’ll take me a couple of days, at the very least.

Phone Woman: That’s fine. We have until November 12th.

Forensic: A month?! Why a full month?

Phone Woman: There’s a boat leaving for London at that time. It's easier to use already scheduled transport and they want to be discreet. They'll only accept the guys if they arrive on that boat.

Forensic: More like they want- yes baby, that’s it! Come to mama!

Phone Woman: $%^&@.

Forensic: Sorry, my computer just turned back on after, like, fucking ignoring all of my commands for ages. Yes, I’ll watch Boss’s computer.

Phone Woman: Thank you.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	21. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: You need to get to New York.

Janus: Oh really? Never thought of that! Thanks for your top of the line advice- hey Logan, did you know that we’re supposed to be in New York? You did!? How?!

Phone Woman: I would hate being friends with you.

Janus: Excuse you. Now, is there a reason that you’re so urgently telling us to get to New York when we have about 2 weeks left.

Phone Woman: I don’t know exactly. But something feels off. My boss has been breathing down my neck since the beginning and she’s suddenly eased up.

Janus: This is more Virgil’s territory. Hold on. Virgil!

Virgil: *muffled* What?

Janus: We have a plan of escape that SSA #$^& here knows about- which makes it foolproof-

Phone Woman: Didn’t need the jab.

Janus: -but all of a sudden her boss, who’s been pushing and pushing against her, let’s up. Should she be nervous?

Virgil: *muffled* Yes.

Janus: This is going to shock you but our anxious side over here thinks that you should be anxious.

Virgil: *muffled* Just give me the phone.

Virgil: Hello?

Phone Woman: Hello, Virgil.

Virgil: You need to check all your equipment. If your boss suddenly doesn’t need you to find something chances are she already knows it. We’ll check everything here, but you’re inside the place and are much more likely to be tapped.

Phone Woman: Okay…

Virgil: Then, you need to check with your friend. Make sure they haven’t given us up. Only, if they haven’t, that might make them upset, so you need to do it in a way that doesn’t offend them. But you also need to get results.

Phone Woman: Right.

Virgil: If nothing turns up, chances are you probably missed something.

Phone Woman: Thanks for that last sentence, Virgil.

Virgil: Anytime.

*loud swishing noise*

*angry hiss*

Janus: So we good, SSA %^*#$?

Phone Woman: Bye Janus. Say bye to Virgil for me. And say he successfully freaked me out.

Janus: He’ll be happy about that. He usually only gets the chance to freak himself out.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	22. Video Taken by Patton Sanders

_Video Taken by Patton Sanders_  
Cheap Camera   
Hidden in Patton’s Cardigan Pocket 

_“Say Happy Halloween, Janus!”_

_“Do you really think it's smart to record us?”_

_Patton snorts and waves the camera around. “Don’t worry Jan-Jan!”_

_“No.”_

_“It’ll be fine!_ Eye _’ll keep a lookout!”_

_Patton turns the camera back to his face and holds up a small plastic eye. When he turns it back to Janus, the man is face-palming rather dramatically._

_They are in a basement apartment, standing in a small kitchen. The counters are old and chipped, yet they gleam in the dim light. Their oven is on and the camera is just able to catch the edge of what looks to be cupcakes, all different colors._

_Purple, black and orange streamers have been hung up around the bent and rusted cabinets. The kitchen also contains a deteriorating table, which has been piled with different colors of frosting, decorations, and candies._

_As the camera turns to the shabby kitchen doorway, it manages to catch a glimpse of a moth-eaten living room, where a small coffee table sits on a faded rug. Upon the table sits four different pumpkins, each carved._

_One has been carved to show what seems to be a black hole in space. The black hole dominates the pumpkin and is in the process of consuming a planet._

_One is a typical cute pumpkin design. The eyes are large and twinkle with the firelight and the smile is slightly lopsided._

_The third has a vampire king floating above what looks like a hill and bats flying out all around him. It has been expertly carved so that the eyes of the vampire emit the most light._

_The final pumpkin has no design; it says “snek boi,” words piled on top of each other. The cutting is smooth and precise._

_The oven beeps._

_“Oo, it’s ready! Logan! Virgil! Come on over here kiddos! We’re going to start the cupcake decorating fun!” Patton calls towards the living room._

_He pulls the cakes out of the oven and sets them up on a polished and chipped white plate. Humming to himself, Patton places the cupcakes onto the kitchen table._

_He turns the camera to the treats. “Look at my children! All risen and getting ready to be eaten! How are you today, little cakers?”_

_“They’re inanimate, Patton,” Janus replies. The camera swivels to look at him “You can hope for a response all you want, but you can’t_ bake _it happen.”_

_“Ope!” Patton turns the camera back to his grinning face. “Say what you want but muffin is going to bring me down, Jan-Jan!”_

_“You have got to stop calling me that.”_

_A voice comes from the doorway opening. “Whatever you say, Jan-Jan.”_

_The camera spins to see Virgil and Logan shuffling into the kitchen. Virgil is grinning at Janus, and Logan stands slightly behind him, rolling his eyes._

_Virgil wears a skeleton onesie with the hood down. His hair is unkempt- it looks like somebody has been raking their hands through it repeatedly- and his cheeks are darker than normal. The buttons of his onesie are slightly off as if they had been done up too quickly._

_Logan’s hair has been combed, but pieces of it appear to be more distressed than normal. He wears a dress shirt without a tie and simple dress pants. Like Virgil, his cheeks are high in color._

_“Is that camera on, Patt?” Virgil asks. He steps around Janus and strides for Patton. “Turn it off!”_

_The camera swings high above Patton’s head as he pulls it out of Virgil’s reach. Virgil jumps for it and has to grab the chair to keep from falling over. His breathing is unsteady._

_“Real smart of you,” Janus says sarcastically._

_Logan makes his way over. “Do you need me to explain the side effects of Parilla torture to you again?” His voice is sincere, but his eyebrow is lifted and slightly teasing._

_“No,” Virgil grimaces. He glances over at Logan. “Help?”_

_Without hesitation, Logan reaches around Virgil’s waist and pulls him back up to his feet. Virgil wobbles at the movement as first but manages to find his balance. Slowly, he pulls from Logan’s arms and glares half-heartedly over at Patton._

_“We’ve been caught out_ twice _for disposing of videos badly. We’re going to lose this one too and they’ll find us, and we’ll have to go back to that place! Why did you even turn it on?”_

_The camera waves up in the air. “Because it's important to showcase all the happy times,” Patton tells Virgil._

_Janus rolls his eyes. “Yes, I agree. Very important.”_

_Virgil grumbles something under his breath and glares at the camera full-on._

_“But, look, Patt, if they find this, they can use it to find us!”_

_“I want to show videos to Thomas!” Patton responds. Everyone in the room seems to freeze. “I haven’t seen his handsome face in months, so I’m using the videos to picture it.”_

_“Neither have we,” Logan says gently. “And I, for one, believe that videotaping us is a stupid and unnecessary risk,_ However _, mental health is important. So, in order to please both sides, I suggest that we allow Patton his video, and I will personally go over it and ensure it had no criminalizing or tracking possibility. Virgil?”_

_“Whatever.”_

_Virgil shoots one last glare at the camera before offering Patton an apologetic smile. He sits down in one of the chairs, using the edges to brace himself._

_Logan quickly takes the spot beside him. Janus sits on Virgil’s other side and the camera moves so that Patton is situated across from him._

_They each take a cupcake and begin decorating it. Virgil is carefully detailing several black bats onto purple icing. Beside him, Logan is showcasing a black hole, though with the frosting it looks more like an orange circle._

_“I am not currently enjoying this,” Logan mumbles. The orange tube of icing has gotten stuck and no matter how hard he pushes, nothing comes out. “Will you- work- uncooperative- thing-”_

_He shoves against the frosting tube and a splatter of orange falls onto his cupcake, completely ruining the designs he had already made. Virgil takes one look at it, back up at Logan’s face, and bursts into silent shaking laughter._

_Janus' louder laughs come from the camera’s, and therefore Patton’s left side._

_Patton pats Logan’s shoulder. “Oh, don’t worry Logan! I still think it looks very-”_

_“Don’t!” Logans says quickly._

_“-Ice.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_Virgil calms down and glances over Logan’s cupcake. “You could pretend it's a star in the process of exploding,” he suggests._

_Logan sighs. “I suppose I’ll have to.”_

_They manage to ice and decorate all of the cupcakes. Patton showcases each one using the camera, oohing and awing over every pattern. When he turns around, all three of his friends have left the kitchen and are in the living room._

_Patton turns the camera up to his face. “I think it might be piano time!”_

_He rushes into the room. Logan is sitting on the couch, staring directly at Virgil with a fond look on his face. He glances over at Patton momentarily before turning back to Virgil._

_Virgil and Janus are both seated at a piano. The body of the instrument is made of wood and has long since been chipped away. Polish has faded and parts have it removed completely._

_However, when Virgil warms up with a short melody, it is completely in tune._

_“What’re we playing?” Virgil asks Janus._

_Janus raises his eyebrows at him. “You’re the master.”_

_“You taught me.”_

_“I’m not sure but I remember some kind of saying,” Janus says, exaggerating a finger tapping against his chin, “I believe it was ‘the student becomes the master?’ Logan, can you exposition dump for us?”_

_The camera, which had been focused on Janus and Virgil, quickly shifts to Logan._

_“Certainly. The origins of ‘the student has become the master’ commonly dates back to 450 BCE. It is credited to the philosopher Siddhartha Gautama, or the Buddha. This specific saying is used for when the student, in the case Virgil, has surpassed the abilities of their master, which would be Janus.”_

_Janus smirks. “Does it apply here?”_

_“I am hardly without bias,” Logan shrugs, “but yes, I believe it applies here.”_

_“And therefore, you have to pick the song,” Janus announces to Virgil._

_Virgil lets out a long moan and flings his head on top of the keyboard. A strange mangled sound comes from the piano._

_“Okay but… just don’t laugh.”_

_“We won’t,” Logan responds gently._

_Virgil stares at the keys in silence. Finally, he straightens- or rather, he slumps over less- and nods to himself._

_“Let’s do Bolero by Ravel,” Virgil decides, positioning his hands over the keyboard._

_Janus stares at him for a full minute. “Thanks for picking an easy one,” he says sarcastically. “I think you’re trying to kill me.”_

_“I gave you a chance to pick the song,” Virgil growls fondly back._

_The camera bobs as Patton takes a seat beside Logan. Piano music fills the room and Patton sways with it._

_“Do you think the others are celebrating Halloween?” Patton asks Logan._

_Logan shoves up his glasses. “No. Janus and Virgil are always the ones that wish for us to celebrate it more often. Roman and Remus don’t care as much.” He pauses. “Though I suppose Thomas, Talyn, and Joan might do something special, and in that case, Roman and Remus would certainly join in.”_

_“I miss all of us being together,” Patton says softly._

_Logan doesn’t respond._

_Video ends at the end of the song._


	23. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Phone Woman: And you’re sure you’ve checked everything? 

Forensic: Everything seems to be working properly. Your boss might’ve just finally taken a chill pill.

Phone Woman: Right after we make a plan to get them safe?

Forensic: I’ll double-check it.

Phone Woman: Thank you. 

Forensic: I really don’t think I’m gonna find anything though. I mean this is top-secret government equipment. They’re not allowed to bug.

Phone Woman: So you’ve had no issues with it? Nothing that made you have to restart, or change things, or just annoyed you?

Forensic: I mean, my computer refused to turn on a couple of times.

Phone Woman: Can you-

Forensic: Already am. 

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	24. Phone Call Recording

_Phone Call Recording_

Forensic: Houston, we have a problem!

Phone Woman: What is it?!

Forensic: Hold on, I’mma pull the little gang into this too.

Phone Woman: Can you do that with flip phones?

Forensic: Do not doubt! Only watch!

Virgil: *voice cracked* Hello?

Forensic: Heya Virgey!

Virgil: What’s going on? Are you okay? Did they find you out? Did they find us out? Did-

Logan: *muffled and sleepy* Virge, I believe it would be best to let them talk before jumping to conclusions.

Phone Woman: What time is it there?

Virgil: 3:26am.

Forensic: Did we wake you up?

Virgil: You woke Logan up.

Forensic: You need to sleep.

Virgil: Right now, you need to tell us what the issue is.

Phone Woman: I’m with Virgil on this.

Forensic: Alright. So, #$%^& remember when we were on a call together and my computer wasn’t working?

Phone Woman: Fuck.

Forensic: Yeah, that’s because someone downloaded a bunch of high-end spy shit onto it and it was going through all my files.

Virgil: Do they know where we are?

Forensic: Actually, no. That’s the one thing they don’t know. Because you refuse to tell us.

Virgil: Are you really saying that was too cautious _now?_

Phone Woman: The one thing they don’t know?!

Forensic: Yeah. They know where they _were_ because I have some surveillance videos I pulled from the database. They know that we’ve been trying to get them to safety and about all the other evidence we’ve kind of… illegally taken. And… 

Virgil: They know about our plan to get into London.

Forensic: Hit the nail on the head!

Virgil: Fucking fuck fuck **fuck** *long breath* Okay. The spyware. Is it gone?

Forensic: Do you really think I wouldn’t have gotten rid of it?

Virgil: You stored our only chance of escape and all other information about us on a _single_ computer and then let that computer get hacked! So I don’t know! I don’t know!

Phone Woman: Have you destroyed it?

Forensic: Well, no, not yet, but that’s because the first thing I did was call you guys.

Phone Woman: Don’t get rid of it.

Forensic: What.

Phone Woman: We can’t undo what they already found out, but we can do our best to mislead them. Fake evidence, etc. And of course, we’ll have to change the plan.

Virgil: I really really really hate that idea. I just want to be clear. But… 

Forensic: But?

Virgil: But it's literally our only chance to get onto that ship and into London.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	25. Video

_Video  
New York City  
November 12th, 2021  
5:15 pm_

_It is loud._

_People are gathered around the docks. They do not wince at the hundreds of voices, intermingling together to create a sort of roar. Instead, they point out at the ocean, stop by ice cream stands, and sit at the edge of the water._

_The camera is placed upon a street light facing a small stand. A line has formed up to the stand, thick and long, each person clutching a ticket in one hand. Beyond the stand is the ocean, crystal blue and rolling, as a cruise ship is boarded._

_A young girl hands her ticket to the booth. She gets it stamped and is waved through a waist-high metal gate. Two officers stand by the gate to ensure that nobody gets in or out._

_Remus stands in line. He’s near the front. His body is tight and yet, he continues to smile and make jokes to any random stranger who glances in his direction. When the stranger responds, Remus doesn’t seem to hear them._

_Behind Remus are two men and one person wearing suits and utility belts. Each one is watching Remus and each one has a hand pressed to their gun._

_Remus turns, spots them, and flashes a smile before facing front again._

_One of the male officials steps out of line. He walks nearby Remus- not completely next to him- and speak so loudly even with all the ruckus the camera can pick up on it._

_“Remus! Come with me!”_

_Remus doesn’t react._

_The man glances back at his partners and one of them points at their ear. Slowly, the man glances back at Remus._

_He is wearing AirPods._

_The partners glance at each other a second time and the official begins to stride up and down the line, examining each and every person. He gets strange looks from parents and seems to get more frustrated with each step._

_Several feet away from the line, sitting down a park bench, is Roman. He’s hiding behind a magazine and wears a red hoodie up over his head to further blend in. He doesn’t look very happy about this._

_Roman and Remus meet eyes. Roman shakes his head slightly and pulls his phone up to his ear. He says something into it and waits, fingers tapping against the edge of the bench._

_He nods to Remus and puts away his phone, sticking AirPods into his ears._

_Remus begins to move. He slowly shifts from foot to foot, glancing nervously over his shoulder, and now and then fiddling with something in his pocket. Every motion he makes is marked by the officials._

_The line moves forward and Remus is nearly at the booth, about to hand in his ticket. That's when the officials decide enough is enough and they move for him._

_Remus glances over at Roman. Out of view of the officials but in view of the camera, he cuts Roman a grin._

_Then he leaps forward and throws his arm out at the official._

_The official blocks it, only for Remus to knee him in the gut. A sharp gasp sounds through the crowd, but neither Remus nor the officials pay them any mind as Remus side-kicks one and promptly shifts into a hammer to the guy in front of him._

_While Remus fights the two men, Roman sneaks towards the boat. He does so in an obvious way, making himself very clear to the other official. With two engaged with Remus, the third attacks Roman, who is all too happy to engage._

_All around them, people are staring. Some take out their phones and record. Most seem to believe it's a playfight designed to entertain them while they wait to get on the boat to London._

_Remus fully knocks out one of the officials. As he pivots to properly face the other, the official removes his gun and pins it onto Remus. A sharp hush falls through the crowd._

_“Remus! Stop!” The man yells. “Remus! Stop! Remus! Stop!”_

_He repeats this phrase, keeping the gun up. Remus glances behind him towards Roman, who, while still actively fighting, manages to meet Remus’s eyes and nod._

_Remus takes off a run and disappears into the line. The man follows him with his gun, making people scream and duck out of the way. Without any kind of pause, Remus leaps off the deck and into the water._

_A gunshot follows him. The official fighting Roman has fired off their own gun in Remus’s direction. Red clouds fill the water. Silence follows the gunshot and everyone looks between one another, unsure what to say._

_Remus does not reappear._

_Roman lets out a scream and takes off for the dock. The same official who fired after Remus raises their gun. Their hand trembles slightly as they take aim._

_“No!” One of the male officials screams. “We need him!”_

_The official has already fired. Before Roman can jump into the water, he falls face-first in. The dark red puddle quickly grows thicker and bigger._

_Roman does not reappear._

_Silently, one of the male officials removes their phone. He puts it up to his ear._

_“It’s dismantled on our end.”_

_The boat is delayed by 2 hours. It leaves at 7:30 pm._

_Video continues for another 7 hours._


	26. Video

_Video  
New York City  
November 12th, 2021  
5:15 pm_

_The camera faces a set of docks. It’s busy, but not too busy._

_Logan, Virgil, and Thomas are all gathered on one of the docks. They are watching the larger, more crowded dock silently. Virgil chews on the end of his thumb with a sort of passion and now and then he glances behind him._

_“They’re not coming,” he whispers._

_“We have no evidence of that,” Logan responds._

_“They’re not_ here! _” Virgil gestures around himself as he speaks then quickly snaps his hands back to his sides._

_“I concur,” Logan says and for a minute it looks like Virgil is going to slap him._

_A gunshot sounds off from the more crowded dock and all three of them flinch. Thomas’s face is red and he wraps his arms around himself in a sort of protective hug. Virgil steps in front of both Logan and Thomas._

_A second gunshot fires off._

_“They’re okay,” Virgil whispers to himself. “They’re okay, they’re okay, they’re totally dead. They’re dead and we’re just standing here doing nothing-”_

_“Virgil,” Logan interrupts, “you are helping no one. Concentrate on breathing and the plan. Right now, we have no reason to believe anything has gone wrong.”_

_Virgil looks Logan up and down. His eyes fall on the way Logan shoves his glasses up his nose and continuously adjusts his tie._

_“Sorry,” Virgil says gently. He takes Logan's hand and squeezes it._

_Logan squeezes back. Behind them, Thomas is both smiling and groaning at the same time._

_A black car parks in front of the docks. Virgil drops Logan’s hand and in one smooth motion, removes a small knife from his pocket._

_Five officials leave the car. One of them is Phone Woman. Phone Woman searches the area and finds the three of them in less than five seconds. She barks an order, and the other four officials move, surrounding the dock they stand on._

_“Don’t resist,” Phone Woman calls as she begins her way towards the docks. “We don’t want to hurt you.”_

_Virgil snorts and eyes the guns. “ **Could’ve fooled me.** ”_

_Phone Woman stands between the three of them and land. The other four officials have taken docks next to the one Virgil, Logan, and Thomas stand on. Five guns are trained on them._

_“There’s no way out of this,” Phone Woman says. “Just give up.”_

_Virgil flicks the knife. His entire body shakes as he puts himself in between Logan and Thomas, and Phone Woman. Still, he holds the knife steady and eyes each official up and down._

_One of the officials looks younger. He trembles as Virgil pivots. When Virgil meets his eyes, the man balks and fires off his gun._

_“No!” Phone Woman shouts._

_Logan lets out a scream. He falls sideways off the dock and hits the water. As he sinks, red bursts fill the ocean, dark and thick._

_Without thinking, Virgil drops the knife and leaps in after him. Thomas stands on the dock alone, five guns facing him. He shakes._

_With a strength Virgil shouldn’t have, he pulls Logan out of the water and shoves him up onto the deck. Logan’s head falls back and he sobs and screams out. Virgil shakes as he removes his hoodie and wraps it around Logan’s leg. He ties it tightly and Logan lets out a death-curdling scream._

_“ **Logan! Stay with me! Stay with me!** ” Virgil whispers. He looks over at Thomas and back at Phone Woman. _

_Thomas slowly steps forward. He grabs the knife and makes a motion to throw it at the man who shot Logan. The motion is weak and unpracticed but enough for a second shot to ring out, this time from Phone Woman’s gun._

_Thomas twists and hits the water. Red bursts join Logan’s and Thomas does not reemerge._

_“ **I’ve got you,** ” Virgil whispers to Logan. “ **Okay? I won't let you go.** ” _

_He mutters something else but it is too quiet for anyone other than Logan to hear._

_Virgil pulls a second knife out of his pocket. His throw is newbish but practiced. In one smooth motion, he chucks the knife at Phone Woman. It goes wide to the left._

_Two more shots ring out. Virgil slumps across the deck. His stomach smacks into the wood but his shoulders lean over it. The weight of his shoulders and head is enough to have him tumbling into the water._

_Logan’s body is quick to follow._

_“Shit,” Phone Woman mutters. She wipes her face. “Shit.”_

_Blood stains the deck and water underneath. Phone Woman stares at the blood, white-faced, as she removes her phone and puts it to her ear._

_“Yeah. It went wrong.” She pauses. “They’re dead.”_

_Video continues for another 7 hours._


	27. Video

_Video  
New York City  
November 12th, 2021  
5:15 pm_

_Joan, Talyn, and Patton are on a small motorboat. They are close enough to the crowded dock to see it but are far enough away to not be seen._

_Janus stands by the steering wheel in the motorboat. One hand is on the wheel and the other holds a phone. Every five seconds, he glances at it._

_It rings._

_All four of them jump. Janus is quick to put the phone up to his ear. He takes a breath before he speaks._

_“Roman.” He pauses. “Okay. We’ll be round to pick you up in a minute. Don’t be seen swimming for us.” He hangs up._

_Joan, Talyn, and Patton all grip the edges of their seats as Janus starts up the boat. The engine roars to life and Janus takes another breath._

_“This is going great,” he mutters sarcastically to himself._

_A shot rings out from the crowded dock and Janus looks up. He lets out a string of curses before pulling away from the shore and sailing away as fast as the boat can go._

_Video continues for 7 hours._


	28. Recording of Phone Call

_Recording of Phone Call_

Phone Woman: Is Logan okay?!

Janus: He was shot. So I mean, he’s probably doing just dandy.

Phone Woman: He’s alive?!

Janus: Everyone’s alive. Although, I think that Virgil might end up killing us anyway with the way he’s been wound up.

Phone Woman: Oh thank god. I was afraid with the loss of blood-

Janus: Well, the nerd definitely scared us. But he’s awake now and as annoying as ever.

Phone Woman: So everything- hold on- %^#&)) wants to come in. I still don’t know how they can connect a flip-phone with two normal ones-

Forensic: Hello Jan-Jan!

Janus: I hate you.

Forensic: The red food coloring worked like a charm! I was worried I actually shot Remus and Ro-Ro for a second there!

Janus: Don’t worry. Remus and Roman are as alive as ever. I mean, I’ve been stuck on a boat with them for the past week, so I might kill them-

Forensic: How did you even get that much red food coloring?

Janus: Patton.

Forensic: Well, how did he do it?

Janus: We don’t question it.

Phone Woman: What?

Janus: What?

Janus: So I assume you want to talk to Logan since he’s the one you nearly killed.

Phone Woman: I am so sorry-

*footsteps*

Janus: If I hear one more person apologize for Logan’s near death, I am going to scream. Do you know how many times Virgil apologized for it? Do you know?

Phone Woman: No?

Forensic: Two?

Janus: Two? Two?! Maybe twice a minute- and yes, I’m talking about you, Raccoon Boy!

Virgil: *muffled* Just give me the phone.

Virgil: *tired* Hello?

Phone Woman: Virgil, I am so sorry. I didn’t know that SA #$%^& was going to fire- we were under orders not to!

Forensic: Which we broke. 

Virgil: It’s okay.

Phone Woman: Can I-

Virgil: Yeah.

Logan: *weak* Hello?

Forensic: LOGAN! YOU SCARED THE PANTS OFF ME!

Logan: *weak* My apologies. Next time, I suggest you leave your pants on.

Forensic: What-

Phone Woman: You’re okay?

Logan: I am currently alive and there haven’t been any signs of a relapse. However, I am unable to move my leg and am a little worried I won’t make a full recovery, but Patton and Janus both claim that I will and they are more medically inclined than I am.

Forensic: So, yes?

Logan: Yes.

Phone Woman: Everyone here thinks you’re dead- well, you, Virgil, Thomas, Remus, and Roman. Janus, Patton, Talyn, and Joan are still being searched for but all them think you’re still in New York.

Logan: Even though there’s no body?

Phone Woman: They’re searching for the bodies, but for right now you’re safe. 

Forensic: How’s the next step of the plan going?

Logan: We need to get a little closer to London before we shipwreck- but I think we’ll be on the cruise ship soon.

Phone Woman: I hope it works.

Logan: Me too.

_End of Phone Call Recording_


	29. Video

_Video  
New York to London Cruise Ship  
November 26th, 2021  
10:34 am  
Note** This camera is old. It is in black and white._

_A group of people has gathered near the edge of the ship. Ship officials hold them back, creating a large circle of space. Two officials shout commands down at the water._

_A lifeboat is raised. In the lifeboat are three men and one non-binary person. One man is badly injured. He whimpers as the boat is settled onto the floor, making another one of the men fuss around him._

_The officials carefully help the men and person off before lowering the boat once again. The hurt man is placed on a stretcher._

_“That was quite a shipwreck,” one of the officials says. “You’re lucky we were here to pick you up.”_

_A knowing smile spreads across one of the men’s faces. “Yes,” he says slyly. “Lucky.” He pauses for a moment. “My name is Janus. Where are you headed?”_

_“London,” the official responds. “We’ll drop you off there- you’ll have to make arrangements once you get there.”_

_Janus nods._

_A second lifeboat is raised up, this time containing five people. Four men and one person leap off of it. They thank the officials._

_“You’re welcome,” the main official says. “And you’re in luck. Nine people bought tickets and didn’t show up- you’ll all have rooms right next to each other.”_

_Janus smiles. “How wonderful.”_

_Video continues for another 14 hours._


	30. Video

_Video  
London  
February 1st, 2022  
12:32 pm  
Note** This camera has no sound._

_The camera is located on a park lamp. The lamp is the only source of light._

_The landscape around the camera is slightly hilly. Towards the side of the camera is a telescope. It’s set up to stand on its own._

_Beside the telescope is a blanket. Two men sit on the blanket. One is fair, brown hair neatly combed out, and is wearing a dark blue professional-looking jacket. He is smiling softly at the other._

_This is Logan._

_The other is copper-colored. He has messy black hair that has been randomly shoved away from his face. His eye is against the telescope and he peers up at the sky._

_This is Virgil._

_Suddenly, Virgil falls back on the blanket and lays across the ground. He lets out a shout that the camera cannot hear and points at the sky._

_Logan nods. He says something that has the other man flushing darker._

_Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, Logan leans over the other's frame and gently kisses him. Virgil arcs into it, putting one hand on the back of Logan’s neck to pull him closer._

_When they pull away, they are both smiling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
